


Drive-Ins Are God's Gift to Horny Teens Everywhere

by orphan_account



Series: Yeah I Wrote Something: Tumblr Fics [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, drive in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was a little surprised that Cas hadn't just agreed with Dean like he always did. Maybe his best friend had been telling the truth when he'd said that he was ready to get over his ridiculous crush on Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive-Ins Are God's Gift to Horny Teens Everywhere

"We got popcorn!" Dean announced as he and Cas climbed back into the car. Sam and Jess hastily broke apart in the backseat, smiling guiltily and giggling. 

"Ugh, you two aren't gonna make out for the entire movie, are you?" Dean complained. 

"Shut up, jerk," Sam grumbled as he reached forward to snag a handful of popcorn from the giant tub. 

"Bitch," Dean automatically replied, slapping his hand away. 

"Aren't you the one saying that drive-ins are god's gift to horny teens everywhere?" Sam reasoned, but Dean shook his head. 

"Not when your best friend and brother are in the front seat, they're not," Dean argued. He looked over to Cas for help, "Right, Cas?" 

"Honestly, I've just kinda gotten used to it." Cas admitted, and Dean looked slightly disturbed at the implications.

Sam was a little surprised that Cas hadn't just agreed with Dean like he always did. Maybe his best friend had been telling the truth when he'd said that he was ready to get over his ridiculous crush on Dean. Maybe the summer away at his uncle's had done Cas good.

Yeah, Sam probably wasn't helping his friend by dragging him and Dean to the drive-in together, but he'd been desperate. He'd already made the plans for the movie with Cas when Jess called to ask him to go with her. He didn't want to ditch his best friend, but he wanted to go see it with Jess, but he didn't want to make Cas feel like a third wheel, so he'd begged Dean to come along to even out the group. 

He'd been surprised that Dean had agreed so easily given that he was now an oh-so-cool senior while they were still lowly sophomores. But then again, maybe Dean thought that it was okay to hang out with them now that they weren't freshman; he'd certainly been spending more time with them lately. 

"All I'm saying is, I don't want Baby's windows fogging up while I'm in here unless I'm the one getting some action," Dean said, and Sam rolled his eyes. Before he could retort, Jess laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"We'll behave, Dean," She assured him. "I promise, no kissing!" 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Dean groused. 

They didn't even make it five minutes into the movie before Dean realized that it wasn't going to work. The couple in the backseat may not have been kissing, but they kept giggling and whispering to each other. It was too distracting. 

He turned around to point at the couple. "You two are disgustingly cute. Come on, Cas," He said, opening his car door. 

"Where are we going?" Cas asked as he opened his own car door to climb out after Dean. 

A couple of seconds later, Sam heard them climbing up onto the roof of the car. He smiled down at Jess. "Guess that means we've got the room all to ourselves!" 

She giggled and lifted her face up eagerly as he leaned down for a kiss. 

About halfway through the movie that Sam was most definitely not paying attention to, there was a loud thump from the top of the car. Sam pulled away from Jess, glancing upward. "What the hell?" 

There was a shout of surprise. Jess yelped as something flashed past the window behind Sam.

"Stay here!" He said. He turned around and flung the door open, only to find Dean lying on his back on the grass, groaning in pain. Holy shit, had he just fallen off the top of the car?

"Dean?!" Sam was about to get out of the car to check on him, but Cas was already clambering down the back of the car to rush to him. 

"Dean, are you okay?" He asked anxiously as he knelt next to the older boy, his hands moving to cup Dean's face. Sam almost warned him that Dean didn't like to be coddled, but he was shocked when Dean looked up at his best friend, his smile soft. 

"Yeah, I'm okay, Cas. It's no big deal." He assured the dark-haired boy, but Cas shook his head. 

"Yes, it is! I mean, I finally got to kiss you, and... Ugh! This is so embarrassing!" Cas dropped his head into his hands, but Dean's grin was huge. 

"Finally?" He asked, and Cas groaned even louder from behind his hands. 

Dean leaned up on his elbow, bringing him closer to Cas as he reached up to tug Cas's hands away from his face. 

"I think we may have both gotten a little carried away," He admitted. "It'd be hard not to with you." Sam couldn't see his best friend's face, but with the smile Dean was wearing, he'd bet Cas was blushing. 

"You really mean that?" Cas murmured. Dean nodded, "Yeah." He leaned in toward Cas, his eyes dropping to the other boy's mouth.

"Ummmm," Sam started to interrupt, but Dean didn't even look at him as he ordered, "Shut the door, Sammy." 

"Jerk," Sam muttered, but he smirked and shut the door just as Dean said, "Now, where were we?"


End file.
